Rose Petals and Chocolate Hearts
by RecklessStereo
Summary: Castiel Novak was hoping to go through the rest of his high school life as invisible as possible. However, a fate encounter during his first day of his Sophomore year thrusts him into the limelight as the Newest member of his school's prestigious male Host Club. Destiel with hints of Sabriel and other fun pairings. Ouran-based Highschool!AU
1. Shattered Glass

**Rose Petals and Chocolate Hearts**

**AN: I don't own Supernatural, OHSHC, or any of the characters of this story unless otherwise stated. Thank you for reading **

Chapter 1

The early morning sun started to shine through the dark room; faint chirps of waking birds could be heard right out the window. A rustle of sheets and a slight groan escaped from the darkness, flailing arms groping around their surroundings. Flipping over in his bed, the teen flicked his eyes open slowly and focused up on the ceiling. Moving his arms up he ruffled his hair, slipping down to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Craning his neck to the side, he watched the red numbers on his alarm clock as start to flick and change.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

Letting out an exasperated sigh Castiel threw is arm out towards the clack and slammed the off button as hard as he could muster. He hated that wretched thing, signaling the beginning of his sophomore year of high school. Today was his first day back to Red Oak High School, and Castiel had successfully made his way through his freshman year being unnoticed. He didn't care about cliques, football games, even the artsy stuff. Castiel just liked to keep to himself and his studies, and no one bothered him. He thought it was a win-win.

Suddenly his bedroom door flew opened, and before he could realize what was going on there was a body jumping on top of his bed. "Mornin' sunshine! Rise and shine, Casanova!" Castiel could feel the irritated groan forming at the back of his throat, but his brother had already gotten off the bed before he could act on it. He had the urge to punch him in the face, _hard_, but he resisted, trying to find his happy place.

"Get out, Gabriel. I'm in no mood…"

"Come on, Bro! You of all people should be excited to get their noses into a good textbook. So let's go!" Gabriel grabbed at Castiel's sheets, ripping them off his bed before he threw his brother a winning smile and bolting it out the door. Castiel mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he reached for his glasses and shoved them on his face. Quickly grabbing some clothes and making his way towards the bathroom, Castiel showered and got ready for the day. In middle school, Castiel might have made some sort of effort into making himself look half-way decent, but now he didn't care much as far as image goes. His hair lay flat on his head, a little bit of stubble forming on his face which he shrugged at. He probably could use a good haircut and shave, but he didn't have the time or money at the moment to care. Throwing on a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt that seemed 2 sizes too big for him, Castiel ran from the bathroom, gathered his book bag from his room, and made his way down the stairs.

Making his way towards the kitchen, Castiel entered and greeted his father whose face was hidden within the pages of the Portland Press Herald. His father placed the paper down, looking up at his sons with a smile. "Are you guys excited for the first day?"

"Yeah Dad." Castiel tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice as he grabbed for a piece of toast off the counter, pouring himself some orange juice as Gabriel went to stand next to him.

"Of course! Senior year is going to be epic, the club has a lot of stuff planned for this year." Castiel perked an eyebrow at the mention of Gabriel's secret club and sighed. The prestigious Red Oak High School Host Club was an organization that was formed on campus years ago, and why no one has managed to pull the plug on the program still baffled Castiel even to this day. From what Castiel understood the club had 6 members in total, each from different grades, other clubs and activities in the school, and they were all male. Red Oak was already one of the top schools in the country as far as wealth goes, and high-income families made up the school district. They threw parties, held secret meetings, and tried to woo the female population as much as possible. Castiel scrunched his nose at the notion of such a club, but he didn't pry too much into it. He had no real interest, anyway.

"One of the club members graduated last year, and Winchester's younger brother is taking the spot. He's such a moose, but a good kid." _Winchester_. The name echoed through Castiel's brain, knowing very well about the family. Gabriel told him of the brothers, Dean and Sam, and how their father worked for a multi-million dollar company. Their mother, from what he understood, died when the kids were younger, and the stress got to their father that he sent them to Portland to live with their uncle, Robert, who was a professor at the school as well as a businessman himself, owning his own Car repair and Body shop. Dean and Sam have instant access to their father's money, so that is something they never really had to worry about.

Castiel, on the other hand, did. Their father worked hard for a living, taking up a job as a web developer for an advertising agency in town. Supporting two growing boys was not easy, and so Gabriel and Castiel each had their own jobs to help pay for the bills and to have some extra money on the side. Castiel picked up a job at the local Starbucks just down the street while Gabriel, well…

He wasn't sure where he worked, or what he did, but money never seemed to be an issue for him so he didn't pry.

"Well kiddo we're going to be late. We'll see you later tonight pops!" Gabriel patted his father on the shoulder before yanking his younger brother out the door, Castiel following with the same motion as he was dragged towards Gabriel's car.

"Be good boys, have a good day!" Castiel heard his father's voice carry through the vent into the double garage and Castiel wished that the voice could pull him back into the house and away from the world. Unfortunately, not everything could work that nicely.

**xxXXXxx**

It was only lunch hour and Castiel already wanted to kill himself.

It all began this morning, as soon as they reached to school. Even though it had been nice and sunny this morning, the lovely Oregon weather decided that the state needed even more rain than usual and decided to down pour what almost seemed like a hurricane. Castiel sighed deeply, not really in the mood of getting wet and watched as the high school came into view. It was a nice structure; the school itself was about five stories high and had two off buildings that were part of the campus. The entire area was guarded by a high black gate, currently opened for students to drive up to the lot with their cars. White columns attached to the main building with streaks of gold greeted the students as they made their way inside. The structure was made of a nice white brick, the top of the building jutting with vaulted ceiling pillars that shot up towards the sky. In the middle of the building was a huge bell-tower that extended up past the 5 stories, the clock face reading 8:10. Castiel sighed at only having 20 minutes until the bell rang to run to his locker, get organized, and head off to his next class, but it was expected. Gabriel always loved to be fashionably late.

Once Gabriel found a good parking spot, Castiel jumped out of the car, cursing at himself for not bringing is trench coat with him. Gabriel just seemed all too excited about the weather, as he ran off and disappeared into the school. Castiel followed his brother, along with other students who were splashing around in the rain as they all made their way inside. Castiel stopped short, catching his breath as he looked around. The main foyer was hopping with students; friends catching up, students on their laptops, people chatting away on their phones. The main hall was open and spacious, grand staircases lead their way up to the second floor where the classrooms and lockers began. There was a huge screen that was mounted on the wall ahead of Castiel, hanging right below where the second floor started. WELCOME BACK LIONS!scrolled across in a marquee in bright red letters. Castiel groaned, making his way up to the third floor where his locker resided.

Castiel shoved his back pack in and slammed his locker shut, a notebook, folder, and some pencils in his hands as he made his way towards his first class. The warning bell sounded, and ne narrowly escaped being late for Geography.

The day dragged on like that for the rest of the day, long, boring, and all Castiel wanted to do was disappear off into a hole. He got a few looks for his appearance, people whispered about, and Castiel mentally told himself he needed to shave, and get a haircut. He was drawing too much attention to himself already.

Castiel jumped out of his seat as soon as the lunch bell rang, running out of Chemistry and b-lining it towards his locker. Shoving his books into his locker and grabbing his backpack, Castiel made his way to the fifth floor. The rest of Red Oak was heading toward the Cafeteria, and Castiel learned fast that the first step to being invisible in school was not hanging around heavily populated areas. The halls were thinning out, and when Castiel finally reached his way to floor five, there wasn't a soul in sight. Letting out a breath Castiel didn't know he was holding, he made his way towards a study hall room he knew would be empty. Opening the door Castiel hurried inside as though a killer was after him, slamming the door behind him and slumping into the mahogany door.

"Ahem…"

Castiel froze, eyes widening as a curse word escaped from his lips. Straightening up and turning around slowly, Castiel was met with 6 sets of eyes. He was pretty sure he wanted a shovel so he could dig a hole and crawl himself into it.

"Hey Bro, what bring you up here?"

"_That's_ your brother, Gabe-"

"-He looks nothing like you."

"He's trespassing, he needs to leave."

"Lighten uuuuup, Michael! It's not like he's going to stab us all to death. You're not going to stab us, Casanova, right?"

"You guys are being idiots, and you're scaring the poor kid. Come on over here, Cas."

Castiel didn't know what to do. His eyes were wide, breath ragged, and all he could think about was fleeing and never turning back. However, once he locked eyes with a pair of jade, he couldn't help himself but obey. It was weird; Castiel wasn't into having a girlfriend, boyfriend, or anything lovey-dovey EVER. However, everything melted away when he was looking at this random guy. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to explore it further.

Castiel stopped when he realized what he was doing and held up his hands as he muttered out an apology and whirled around towards the door. What Castiel didn't know was that he had strayed a bit from the straight path he thought he was walking, and found himself running into something big, wobbly, and…

_CRASH!_

Sure that his heart had completely stopped at the sound of the crash, Castiel found himself looking at the broken pieces of what appeared to be a very expensive Vase on the floor. _Shit_. Everyone was quiet behind of him, and every second felt like an hour of silence. He was trying to learn how to breathe again, trying to figure out how to speak, stand, walk…

Soft footsteps could be heard from behind him, and soon someone was hovering over his shoulder. Turning his head, he caught cold dull steal-blue eyes looking back at him. He swallowed hard, not being able to hold his gaze for long as he looked back down at the mess he had caused.

Michael sighed, adjusting the glasses on his face, and crossed his arms across his chest. "You know you're going to have to pay for that, right?"

_Shitshitshitshitshit. _

**xxXXXxx**

_Chapter one is completed! Thank you to all of you fabulous readers, I really hoped you like it! The School is imaginary, I thought it would be a lot more convincing than using a school that already exists. Also, I such at describing architecture, so I hope you kind of get an idea of what the campus would look like. This story isn't going to mirror the Ouran High School Host Club story completely, but there may be come similarities to kind of help the story along. I can assure you that I will try and make this my own Please review and let me know what you think :3 _


	2. Roses are red, is that a blush I see?

**Rose Petals and Chocolate Hearts**

**AN: I don't own Supernatural, OHSHC, or any of the characters of this story unless otherwise stated. Thank you for reading **

Chapter 2

He was dead. Fully and truly dead.

He looked at the 6 bodies all huddled in the corner, talking softly and muttering things Castiel couldn't quite make out. He didn't need to know what they were talking about, though, because he had an idea already. He had heard the words _really expensive_ and _Tahiti_ and he knew the only option left was murder. It was just the matter of where they would hide to body, how they would do it, and how they would cover their tracks. Castiel was already invisible enough; no one would even notice he was gone, right?

They all nodded towards each other, and they walked back over to where Castiel was sitting on the ground, gripping his backpack tightly as he took one long hard gulp. He tried to read the expression on Gabriel's face, but he wasn't looking straight at him. _Oh god I'm dead._

"So, Castiel was it?" Castiel slowly moved his gaze to where he guessed it was Michael, squinting up to meet his eyes. "That vase you broke was imported from England." _Shit_. "It was a one of a kind originally from Tahiti. Now I don't want to go into pricing with you because, well let's face it, it would probably take the rest of your existence to pay for it…"

"Michael…"

Letting out an exasperated sigh Michael moved his hand up to his forehead and started to rub his temple. Castiel closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to hear what was coming next.

"So, in order for you to pay off your debt that you owe to this club…" _Shitshitshit…_ "You will become the newest member of the Red Oak High School Host Club. Congratulations."

_Shi-_ wait what?

"What?"

"Well you obviously don't think you can pay us back for this vase with just your little coffee house job do you?" Castiel glared daggers at Gabriel for telling the club where he worked before focusing back on Michael. "So, as punishment and as a way of paying us back, you will be a part of this club until you graduate. So I say, congratulations."

"No freaking way."

The room got quite as everyone's eyes were focused on Castiel. He cleared his throat and looked Michael squarely in the eyes. "Isn't there another way? Like, killing me off or something? I'd rather just die a gruesome death then to join this pretty boy club."

Castiel could see a vein twitching at the corner of Michael's head, and Gabriel took that moment to jump in and pat Michael's arm. "He is totally kidding, Mikey, totally kidding. He would be honored to join."

"No I-"

Gabriel slapped a hand over Castiel's mouth, laughing as he pulled Castiel into a corner of the room. "Just give us a sec, kaaay?" Gabriel waved over at the guys before turning his attention towards Castiel, removing his hand from his mouth and sighing. "You don't have any other choice here kid."

"Death, there is always death."

"No just- ugh. Listen to me okay? There is no way we are able to afford payment plans for that thing. Dad, you, me… we are all working our asses off to the bone right now to live comfortably. Imagine what extra expenses and costs would do to us." Castiel sighed and looked down at his shoes, seeing a very interesting spec of dirt as Gabriel continued. "I know you wanted to spend the rest of your life as invisible as possible. I know this is not how you imagined your first day going but this is the only option we have, so we gotta take it okay? Don't worry, big bro here will protect you from all the meanies out there."

"We heard that-"

"-Ass."

Gabriel turned and waved to the crowd, giving the twins the bird before turning his attention back to Castiel. "We can get through this, okay bro? I swear it won't be that bad okay?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes, hating himself and his life as he sighed and dropped his head. "I guess I have no choice then."

"Awesome!" Castiel flinched at the sudden change in Gabriel's voice as he felt his arm wrap around his shoulders. "Let's all welcome the newest member of the Red Oak High Host Club!" Castiel looked around as the members started to clap, wanting to crawl in a hole in die. He heard the warning bell signaling the end of lunch and he never had been more grateful for it in his life.

"Alright guys, let's all meet back here after school. We have to discuss our plans for the next few days." Castiel stole a glance toward Dean, and he met his eyes briefly before he smiled and turned the other way, clasping a hand on Sam's shoulder. Castiel sighed, bolting out the door towards his next class.

Gabriel watched him go and he sighed, dropping his shoulders as he looked at the other members.

"You know what we're doing to the poor kid is considered cruel in his eyes, right?"

"Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Just keep him away from Pier One's and he will be okay." Gabriel looked over at Michael and sent him a _yeah yeah_ before grabbing his own bag and heading to class. The vase was only 30 bucks in reality, but this was Gabriel's idea. The kid needed friends, he needed to live his life a little bit, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity. He promised to look after the kid, to show him the ropes of the club, but his guilt was setting into his stomach.

Oh well, he would get over it.

**xxXXXxx**

The rest of the school day had gone painfully slow. Castiel's leg started to bounce in anticipation, glancing at the clock and letting out a long sigh. He was hoping to plan his escape to avoid the meeting, but his brother's words rang through his head and he stopped himself. He glanced around and noticed the Twins were in the same class as him, and they threw him a wave as he sank into his seat a little bit farther. The bell signaling the end of the day came over the loud speaker, and Castiel bashed his head against his desk before slowly getting up and walking to his locker.

Stuffing what books and supplies he would need for the night, Castiel slammed his locker shut and slowly made his way up to the fifth floor. He really did have a good escape route planned out to avoid this whole situation, but he felt that the club had enough resources to track him down and find him no matter where he ran off to. Castiel found himself in front of the study hall room and slowly opened the door, gaping at the sight in front of him.

All of the regular chairs and tables had been extracted from the room, and in their place were round mahogany tables covered in lace table clothes. The table's couldn't be any bigger than 4ft in diameter, standing about 3ft from the ground. Each table was adorned with matching chairs and a centerpiece that consisted of a large vase filled with a dozen roses with bright pink ribbons wrapped around the base. Castiel wanted to puke with how girly the place looked, and could faintly hear some sort of piano symphony playing over the loud speaker that he couldn't quite place. Backing up a bit, he felt his body hit against something as he slowly turned his head to be met with bright jade eyes.

"Whoa Cas, careful, we don't want you breaking anything else now do we?" Dean threw Castiel a smile as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Feeling his face grow 10 different shades of red, Dean slowly lead him towards the middle of the room, weaving them in between a few tables with Dean's hand still on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel tried to shake off the growing fire brewing on his face as he felt Dean stop.

"So, what do you think of the place? Too much?" Castiel looked around some more, noticing his brother and Sam putting up some ivory curtains on the opposite side of the room.

"Honestly? It looks like a girl puked all over in here."

"Well good, that's kind of what we're going for. Tomorrow is the official start to our after school meetings with the ladies of this school, and we want to make a good impression. Speaking of…" Dean whirled Castiel around, locking their eyes together in a slight staring contest before breaking a smile. Castiel could feel himself melting as Dean ruffled a hand through his hair….

"We need to cut this."

…and moving them towards his cheeks, patting them gently. "And we need to shave this. Plus, I told Gabriel he needs to take you out shopping for some clothes that fit, and look flattering. If you are going to be part of this social circle you have to make a good impression."

Dean dropped his hands to his sides, Castiel missing the contact but slowly shook it off as he grasped Dean's words in his head. "Well money is kind of tight at the moment. Plus, now that I'm a part of this club my work schedule will most likely be cut in half even more than it already is, which by the way I have in a few hours."

Dean held Castiel's gaze a bit longer before glancing over at Gabriel and his brother. "I already talked to Gabriel about it, money is no issue." Castiel felt a pang in his chest, wanting to protest to the thought of being given charity before he felt Dean's hand come up to his mouth, brushing a few fingertips upon his lips.

"I swear if you say anything I'll kick your ass. What's done is done, and you have to start owing your debt by looking your best." Castiel would of questioned Dean right then and there, about how pouring Castiel with money to 'look his best' was paying off any kind of debt, but the feel of Dean's fingers made his vision and train of thought all foggy. He felt his heartbeat quicken, his mouth had gone dry, and his face surely felt like flames were emerging from his ears, new sensations and feelings started to bubble up in his stomach like poison.

_Well fu-_

"Well I suppose if you are going to be a part of this little family you should at least get to know who you're dealing with and whatnot." Dean gestured at one of the chairs, and Castiel pulled one out and plopped down rather harshly into it, hating his body and his emotions at the moment. Dean coked an eyebrow in his direction but decided to ignore it as he took a seat beside him.

"You already obviously know about your own brother, senior party man candy addict, yadda yadda." Dean waved his hand in front of his face for emphasis as he continued. "The tall thing right beside him is my brother, Sam. He's a freshman this year, and I hope he's stopped growing. The family is baffled at where the hell he got his height from. Anyway, he is a nice kid, smart, a bit shy, but his heart is in a good place. Don't ever call him Sammy, ever. Unless you want to wake up in a strange place with broken bones and no means for survival."

Castiel's eyes grew wide, and Dean couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. "Kidding, only kidding." Castiel relaxed a bit, but he knew a kid as nice as Sam had to have a bit of a dark side to him, he just hoped he would never witness it.

"Lucifer and Balthazar are the twins. They transferred from London a few years ago, and they are pretty much the two most mischievous and troublesome kids you will ever meet." Castiel stole a glance over towards the two blonde boys who were huddled close together, pointing at random things, laughing, and scribbling something in a notebook placed in front of them. "Lucifer's accent has faded a bit over the years, so that's the easiest way to tell the two apart. Plus his hair is a little bit thicker than Balthy's. Just do me a favor and don't trust those two, at all."

Castiel rolled his eyes as he moved his glare from the two, looking at dean as he continued. "I believe they are in your grade, right?" Castiel threw Dean a nod as he shifted in his seat. "Thought so. Just be on your toes when it comes to those two. Finally, we have Me and Michael. We're both Juniors, and Michael is the vice-president of the club. He does a lot of the money handling, even planning, and he is pretty much the most horrible person you will ever meet."

"I heard that." Castiel straightened up a bit in his chair as he glanced over towards the doors, Michael throwing a death glare towards Dean as he pressed his phone to his ear. Dean shrugged as he turned his attention back to Castiel. "I mean it, lower then low and he takes no prisoners. The guy can milk anything out of anyone, you will see that soon enough. And then, there's me, the club president at your service." Dean threw Castiel a smile, and before he knew what he was doing he gave one right back, holding back the small giggle that dared escape his lips.

"Okay okay, enough of the introductions blah blah blah. We need to get going if I have to buy this guy a whole new wardrobe before he has to go work for the man." Castiel looked to see Gabe and Sam walking up to the table, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Are you still coming over later tonight, Dean-o?"

"I suppose. Our Chemistry project isn't going to do itself."

"Aaaaand you can help me cut Casanova's hair." Castiel's heart dropped at the mere sight of Dean cutting his locks off, and his thoughts were cut off with a low laugh.

"Honestly Cassie-"

"-How could you stand it that long?"

Castiel looked over towards the twins, a dangerous glint in their pale blue eyes as one of them, Balthazar, curled his hand into his hair.

"I suppose it doesn't look too bad on you, although I'm excited to see what's behind all this shag."

"OKAY well time to go!" Castiel jumped at the sound of Dean's voice, his train of thought broken as Dean grabbed Balthazar's hand and tugged it away from Castiel's head. "The decorators have to finish the room before tomorrow and all we are is in the way. Chop-chop!"

Everyone threw Dean a look and just sighed, the twin's looping their arms together and sending a small wave as they made their way to the door. Castiel caught Balthazar's eye, wondering if he imagined the small wink the guy sent him.

Gabriel patted Castiel's shoulder as he slid his chair out, standing up and facing his brother as they made their way out. Gabe threw Dean a 'catch you later' before dragging Castiel out of the room. Castiel had to mentally shake himself to stop from staring a last glance at Dean as they descended down the stairs and out of the building. Castiel felt his chest grow heavy with doubt, with confusion, and mostly, he felt like he was going to vomit. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take this new club he was a part of, and his life was about to take a 180 in a matter of a day.

Castiel was hoping the apocalypse would come tomorrow to end his suffering, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to be so lucky. 

**xxXXXxx**

_Oh goodness, I feel bad it took me so long to update this. A lot of stuff going on, mainly work, but here is chapter two. Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers and readers from chapter one, you have no idea how much it means to me that people are reading this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more Destiel fluff planned for chapter three so yaaaaay XD Please please review, and stay tuned for some more shenanigan awesomeness. _

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER THREE**

Castiel took in a deep intake of breath, looking at his reflection in the mirror as Dean's hands worked his way into his hair. Castiel had to bite down on the inside of his cheek from showing any kind of emotion from the touch, afraid Dean would catch something through the reflection. Dean worked his hands from the roots, extending them upwards has he molded and fluffed Cas' hair to the right shape.

"It's weird; I usually just do this to my own hair. Sam is all shag, but it works for him so I don't get to style it, ever. It's kind of fun." Dean stopped suddenly, catching Castiel's eyes in the mirror. "Don't you dare tell anyone I said that."


End file.
